laudaury damn it
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: sweet 1 shot this really happened to me what if Sakuras bra broke in gym what would she or even Sasuke do people just read i think its ok no flames


THIS IS A SHORT ONE SHOT BECAUSE IM BORED AND IF I HAVE A SNOW DAY TOMARROW I WILL WRITE THE 5 CHAPTER TO BOOT CAMP WHICH I WAS REALLY SAD ABOUT ANY WAY.

**PLEASE READ THIS A SWEET ASS THING PEOPLE IT GOES IN WHY I GOT THIS IDEA FOR THE STORY.**

**OK SO IN THIS STORY I WAS ALL GASP WHEN THIS HAPPENED TO ME AND IM LIKE WOW IN A WAY THIS IS REALLY EMBARESSING BUT ITS SO SWEET AND IM SO HAPPY AND IM JUST SAYING EVERYTHING IN THIS ONE SHOT HAPPENED TO MY LIFE A WEEK AGO . OH AND AT THE BOTTUM IF U CARE I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME .**

**READ ON FOOLS AND R&R LOVE YOU.**

Hi my name is Sakura and you know I'm going to introduce my self before we begin. I'm Sakura Haruno miss perfect I'm not cocky that's what they say. You see I'm captain of the cheerleading team ( IM NOT PSS NOT EVEN CLOSE BUT IM ON THE CHEER TEAM) I'm prom queen sense freshman ( you this is also not true I'm not this perfect actually I fit in more with the un perfect people but this is Sakura) and well I'm well curved I guess. I have long waist length pink hair and big green eyes which I really don't know why it's so special but people do. I got up this morning noticing I didn't do the laundry so I went over to my clothing thing and looked through it sadly I only had a deep v neck and when I looked trough my bras I saw that I had a size way to small for my d sized chest. I was pissed but I noticed the clock and started to run to get dressed I put on the deep v neck with the too small bra with some grey sweats I walked out of my house quickly and got in to my brothers car and we drove a way. When I got to school I went to home room and when I got there I sat down next to Hinata ( that would be my bff kim) then a little later he boy friend came and sat down next to her Hinata said hi and so did I . Naruto kept talking and I was actually doing nothing until more boys started to stare at me and I wasn't sure why. When everyone was here I looked around and saw everyone when my eyes landed on Sasuke this one boy who was always od mean to me and I don't know why. So when home room was over I had gym and we were running and playing flag foot ball. I ran and I saw how most boys stopped and looked at me so I was like ok what ever. When I saw that Sasuke wasn't looking at me I was disappointed you could say this was the one boy I wanted to look at me but he didn't I signed then we started to play flag foot ball. Surprisingly I had the ball and I was running the boys were running after me then out of no were this kid gets my flag but he instead pulls on my shirt and then I hear a snap and everyone went quiet. The boy who pulled on my shirt was staring at me like I was a peace of meat then I looked down and saw why my bra had snaped and you could guess. I started to tear up then I ran when I was leave the gym I herd my name being called and I didn't looked back but I just ran. When I got to behind the school there were boys there doing I don't know what but when they saw me the advanced towards me and one said.

" nice shirt Sakura" when he said that I whimpered and got down in to a ball ( bitch I swear I could take them but I was like going crazy ) That's when I herd .

" leave her alone " I didn't look up but then I herd people hitting the ground with a thud then someone threw something at me it fell on my head covering my view when I looked up the kids were on the floor and Sasuke stood over me looking a way with a blush.

I saw that what he had given me was his aerapostal (I don't know how to spell it but yah) black hoddie. I put it on and zipped it up and it was big on me and then I smiled and said.

"Thank you so much "I said as I latterly jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"Your annoying "he said and my smiled dropped I looked at the hoddie the I toke it off and said very boldly.

" YOU KKNW WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU YOUR ALWAYS SO MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT MUHHHHUHH" Sakura didn't finish her sentence because Sasuke gently kissed her Sakura looked in a daze as he put the hoddie back on her.

"Keep this on I don't want others to see "And with that he toke my hand in his and walked with me to class I got to say today didn't turn out that bad.

**OK SO R&R PLEASE SO THIS REALLY HAPPENED TO ME HERES THE STORY I WOKE UP AND I DID FORGET TO DO LAUDUARY SO I GOT WHAT I HAD AND WENT TOT SCHOOL I WAS AT GYM AND A BOY PULLED MY SHIRT INSTEAD OF WALKING OUT AND CRYING KIM CAME TO ME TO COVER BUT BOYS STARTED TO SAT STUFF AND TO MY SURPRISE THIEN WHICH IS NOW MY BOY FRIEND CAME TO ME PICKED ME UP AND JUST WALKED OUT GAVE ME HIS SWEATER AND KISSED ME CUTE HUH WELL IF U LIKE IT THANKS THIS SHOWS DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE LOL **


End file.
